


She tied you to her kitchen chair

by Cheesecloth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF Rose Tyler, Cardiophilia, F/M, Fluff, Heartbeats, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Prompt Fill, Stethoscopes, hopefully, mini adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: "Prompt:Rose and The Doctor have a cute, intimate moment focusing around the Doctor's hearts."+ A little extra adventure.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 68
Collections: Aliens & Time Machines





	She tied you to her kitchen chair

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Rose and The Doctor have a cute, intimate moment focusing around the Doctor's hearts.

“Doctor! Doctor! We’ve got to stop!” Rose gasped desperately for air. “I really think we’ve lost them by now!”

The Doctor was wheezing for air himself, and it was a sight she really wasn’t used to. The aliens they had just run from had done something to him. Weakened him. He was having a hard time catching his breath after a _run_. That just doesn’t _happen_ to the Doctor. He’s always quick to recover.

But he’s staggering towards a wall to hold him up. His breathing is harsh, and his eyes are glassy.

Rose knows she has to get him into the Tardis. And quick!

She grasps his shoulders, trying to get him to lean on her for support. Usually, he’s so tall. But whatever they did to weaken him, it was making him slouch. His legs were like jelly. He was really having a hard time staying up.

“Please Doctor, please lean on me. I’ve got you, so let’s head to the Tardis yeah?”

He does so with a shuddering out-of-breath keen.

They’re probably a kilo off from the blue box. That’s when she spots an alien velocipede.

“A motorcycle!” She grins. She guides her Doctor to it and instructs him to hold onto her very tightly. Don’t want him falling off!

She hears the twitter twat of the aliens from before. They’re still chasing, and they’re right on her tail.

“Seriously, hold on!”

The alien motorcycle starts to life with a thundering boom. Her handprint on the life sign screen flashed and then they were blasting forward.

She hears the Doctor shout, but he’s holding on.

The city is a twist of alleyways and sudden drops into canals. It’s like a maze. Rose has to skid with her foot on the ground to make the sharp turns.

Within half a dozen minutes, they’re back at the Tardis.

“In, in, in! Come on Doctor, lean on me again, we’re so close!”

They reach the doors and fall in. Rose feels strange. She supposes the Doctor had warned her, before. Those alien craft vehicles sap the life out of you. But only briefly. It won’t kill her, but it will tire her out like nothing else.

The Tardis’ doors close after them on their own.

Rose rasps out a “thank you!” to the Tardis’ ceiling. The great machine hums in return.

Her Doctor groans again, and she stumbles up and rushes to get his stethoscope.

“‘Goodness Doctor, you really know how to worry me. Here, I’ll help you sit up. How do you feel?”

“Ugh, gross. Feel like a human,” he grimaced.

Rose rolled her eyes. It looked like he was regaining strength well enough since he was finally able to talk.

“Human…human! Do I still have two hearts?” He was clutching at his chest in a frenzy. His eyes were still a little glassy, but they were clearing. Perhaps he’s just very out of it?

Rose waves the stethoscope, and the Doctor nods gravely. She huffs and puts it on.

She feels a shudder down her spine like ice. What if he’s not just very out of it? She places the diaphragm over his chest and searches. The world loses its light for a moment.

“I hear nothing,” she says. Her heart is in her throat. “Doctor?”

“That- that- that can’t- but that-“

“Doctor, shh, it’s alright. They’re probably just beating too quickly for me to hear. Lemme try again, alright?”

But the diaphragm still doesn’t pick anything up.

She would hear it, wouldn’t she? If it were going too fast?

The Doctor’s breathing is still strange.

Or maybe…

“I need quiet, Doctor.”

He nods sharply and closes his eyes as he uses all his effort to hold his breath. She hadn’t quite meant for him to do that. But well, if it works?

She places it over where one heart is supposed to be. And she listens intently.

The world is silent. Everything is dark. Everything is cold.

Ba——bump.

Rose jumps. “Oh! I’ve got it!”

The Doctor exhales shakily. “I’ve got a heartbeat? Everything’s back to normal?”

“Er, no.” She shakes her head, still listening for his hearts.

A few more moments pass by.

Ba——bump.

“That’s strange. You’ve definitely still got two hearts-“

“How is that strange! Rose, what’s wrong with me, I can’t quite think right-“

Rose frowns. Is she really hearing this right? She takes the stethoscope out of her ears and situates it around the Doctor.

“Listen for yourself. They’re both beating. I thought your heart would be racing, with how you’re breathing. And all the running,” she supposes. “But instead it’s just really, really slow. Your hearts are beating at the pace of a _snail_ , Doctor. I don’t think you’re getting enough oxygen.”

“Bollocks.”

“No, it’s not rubbish. Listen for yourself. Seriously.”

So he does.

And then he starts hyperventilating.

Rose takes the stethoscope from him immediately. “Alright, enough of that.”

“I’m properly weakened, Rose! I could very well die if my hearts don’t quick back up again! How do I- why are you putting that on again, it's not changing Rose, I’m dying-“

She sets the diaphragm back on his chest before she leans in and kisses the Doctor into silence. It’s probably going to do the opposite of what she intends since he’s lacking in oxygen. But it’s all she’s got.

The Doctor gasps and melts against her. His brows relax and his eyes shut.

Ba-bump.

Rose’s eyes open with a start.

Ba-bump.

Is this really working?

Ba-bump.

The Doctor’s eyes flutter open, and they’re not so glassy anymore.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

Two hearts.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

There are hands carding through her hair, touching softly. There’s something equally as soft in the Doctor’s gaze.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

Rose leans back an inch. She can’t help the wide, happy smile that stretches across her face.

_Ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump-_

Rose’s eyebrows lift, and the Doctor is flushing. Looks good on him, she thinks.

Ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump. Ba-bump.

“That worked, didn’t it?”

The Doctor scoffs. “How could it not?” His hands are still in her hair, and he leans in just a little more. They stare at each other’s lips.

“Doctor,” Rose whispers.

“Yeah?” He whispers back.

“We’re still on the Razgon planet.”

The Doctor’s eyes are just a little hazy still from the kiss, but they become sharp and clear. “Yes! Right! Time we get out of here, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you really drive us through the Razgonorous ridiculous maze on a _motorcycle_?”

Rose laughs, tipping her head back with the force of it. She doesn’t see the Doctor’s dreamy expression. “You’re damn right I did! Let’s get a move on already, my mum promised to try making quiches.”

The Doctor wheezed in his own laughter.

“Now that’s something I wanna see. Allonsy!”


End file.
